Behind Closed Doors
by Shea-Nyx
Summary: Brianna Aiyana Young is the only survivor of her family, who were all murdered because if a family secret, years old and a key.. Going back to her true home, will she be able to uncover the secret and end the game of cat and mouse? Embry Call fan-fic
1. Preface

**Hey guys! So this is a new story I have started, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series, but everything else is MINE!! teehee :D**

* * *

Preface

I waved to the guys as Lisa pulled away from the curb in front of my house. Thomas, her boyfriend, opened the passenger window and began to yell something I couldn't quiet understand as the car sped down the street. I turned around and walked closer to the door, pulling the key out of my pocket and pushed it into the lock. Before I had the chance to turn the key, the door swung open.

_Strange_, I thought, _mam and tad never leave the door open_

"Hello? Mam? Tad?" I called out at I opened the door further.  
I immediatly knew something was wrong, the house was quiet, too quiet. As I opened the passage door, I immediatly saw my mam. She was lying on the floor, chest down. Her face was turned to the left, so I could only see the back of her head, but I knew something was a wrong.

Why would my mam be lying on the passage floor?

Not only that, but the dull, dark mahogany floor seemed to be darker in a large pool-type circle around her, and there were large smear marks running down the walls, that appeared to be dried blood.

I stumbled backwards until I felt something solid behind my back. I slid down until I hit the floor and then I began to scream.  
Something or someone had just killed my mam.  
Then a sudden thought hit me.

"Kimi! Kai!"

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please comment on it, even if you think it's bad. I would really like to hear what you have to say**_


	2. Niece

**Okay so this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything related to Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Niece

(This chapter is in the 3rd Person)

Emily hummed to the tune that was playing on the radio as she pulled the third batch of cookies out of the oven. Her boys would be back soon and she knew they would be hungry. She smiled at that thought, _her boys_.

They were though, to an extent, her boys. They were all related, the werewolf gene passed down through that one family. Emily was Sam's girlfriend, his imprint. Sam was the pack leader the first of them to change, and in a way the eldest brother. Currently there were four of them - Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry - but Emily expected there to be five coming back. Jacob Black had changed the previous night.

As if they knew she had finished baking. The boys began to file into her small house. It wasn't a grand show house, with three bedrooms on every floor and a grand total of three or more floors. It was a small two bedroom house, nothing special, but it was home. Four boys piled into the house, Sam headed straight to Emily, and the fifth hovered in the doorway. After hugging and kissing Sam, Emily turned towards the boy in the doorway.

"Come in, Jacob. I'm sure you're hungry." She said smiling, while gesturing to the cookies on the counter next to her.  
Jacob Black looked at the others - who were all sitting around the small kitchen table - before looking back at Emily and nodding his head, he sat down next to Embry and they began to talk quietly.

"Okay boys, here's some food." Emily said, setting the plate on the table.  
"Thanks Em." The boys chorused.  
The boys all grabbed a handful of cookies and began to talk about many different things. Jacob was laughing and talking to the others, as if he had been there many times.

Sam gave Emily another kiss before sitting down at the table and grabbing a cookie.  
"Delicious as every Em," Sam said, throwing her a smile. Then he let out a sigh and turned towards Jacob. "I think it's time to tell you everything."

So the entire pack started to explain everything to Jacob. He knew the tribal legends, like every else he only though they were mere stories. Emily left them to it, going back into the kitchen area to clean up. She washed the dishes and began to wipe the units over when there was a light knock on the door, the boys became instantly quiet.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, looking at the girl through the clear glass front.

She was a young girl, who didn't live in the area, her clothes told them that. Short blue shorts, a thin black jacket - which probably covered a thin top - and she wore blue high heeled shoes, which only stayed on her feet by a strap over the top of the foot. She was slightly tanned, her long blonde hair was dyed - Emily could see her natural hair colour showing at her roots. Emily walked to the door, opened it with a warm welcoming smile.  
_The poor girl is lost_, she thought.

"Can I help you?" she asked the young girl  
"Are you Emily Young?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Brianna," the young girl said, taking a deep breath. "I'm your niece."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Please comment on it**


	3. Tale

**Okay, this is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Tale

(Brianna's POV)

Emily Young took the news surprisingly well. She ushered me into the house. It was a small house, the entire ground floor was open planned. The back and front walls were made out of three glass panes, the other walls were painted in a light, but warm brown. I was sitting on one of the two sofas at the back of the house, facing the back yard. I was very aware of all the semi-naked men behind me. When I first lay eyes on Emily, I felt extremely underdressed, but when I saw the men sitting around the table, I suddenly felt over dressed!

Emily placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of me and sat down on the other sofa, she was still smiling – I wish I could.

"So, I'm an Aunt?" She mused, "I wish I was still in contact with your dad. How is he?"

_Here goes_

"That's why I'm here," I began, planning my next words carefully. "I'm here alone, mam and tad are, well they're … dead."

There was a long silence, the smile on her face slowly disappeared and tiny tears fell down her face.

"D-dead?" She stammered "How?"

"They though it was an animal attack."

"Thought?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. I don't know where to begin."

"Tell me about you as a family first."

I smiled and opened my bag a pulled a big envelope out.

"Tad had this in his desk draw; it had your name on it. That's how I knew that tad had family. He wouldn't talk about this life over here. They are photos of all of us." I said passing the envelope over.

"He looks so happy, what was your mother's name?"

"Amy, she worked as a secretary in tad's office, that's how they met. Two years later they married and then a year after they had me."

"How old are you?"

"17. They also had more kids. Kimi and Kai, they were 10."

She looked up at the mention of their names, and I thought I saw something flash through her eyes, "What are you're full names?" she asked quietly.

"I'm Brianna Aiyana, then there was Kimi Seren and Kai Aiden." I replied slightly confused.

"Oh," she said, before flicking back through the photos. "You all look so happy."

"Yeah, we were. Until a year ago. Tad started acting strange, he kept on saying these, the only way I can describe them would be riddles. He kept to his study room, mam would cry frequently, I just didn't know what was happening.

Then one day, about six months ago, I came home from shopping with my friends, the front door was open. They never leave it open." I let out a shakey breath, this was going to be hard to do. "Mam was lying on the passage floor, a big pool of blood was around her. I didn't know then, but her throat had been ripped out. All I can remember about was that I knew s-she was dead – as soon as I saw her, I knew." I sobbed.

"You don't have to do, I'm not forcing you." Emily said, moving to sit beside me. "Sam, could you get me some tissues?" She asked one of the men behind us.

In a flash, a man stood beside us, a box of tissues in his hands.

"Th-thanks."

He gave a small smile and sat down on the other sofa, the rest of the men followed him, moving to sit either the sofa or on the floor, each one of them had a look of concern on their face. After wiping my eyes, I continued.

"I suddenly thought of Kimi and Kai, knowing that whenever mam and tad fought, they would go to their secret place – they had moved their wardrobe somehow and created a little den behind it – so I ran upstairs and I found them, on the landing, with massive holes in their stomachs.

I could hear my tad calling me, his voice very faint. I went into his study and found him spiked to the wall. He told me to get something's from his draw; the envelope for you, several letters, his address books, all his journals and these three boxes . He told me to put them in my handbag and then run outside screaming for help, but to keep my bag on me. He said they were important and I would need them to close the door again. He said you would know."

I turned to stare at Emily, fresh tears running down my face.

"What were in the boxes?" She asked

"Uh, a map and compass in a box for Kai, an old and new journal for me and a key on a chain for Kimi." I pulled on the necklace and showed the key to her. She gasped and stood up from the sofa and walked swiftly up stairs.

There was a lot of banging that could be heared and a few minute later Emily came back down stairs.. She sat back down and then held out her hand. Slowly she opened it, to reveal a key, It was the same as the one I had on, and it was even on a chain.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**What do you think of it? Please comment!**


	4. Embry Call

**So this is chapter 3! It's a little boring to me, not that much happening in it, but it does introduce Embry Call!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Embry Call

(Brianna's POV)

"Emily, please tell me, what's going on?" I pleaded

"I don't know," She said finally. "I'm not that much older than you. My parents adopted your father, they didn't think they could have children, so I was a total surprise. When I was born, your dad was just going to college. He came back for holidays and then one day he just left. Then before my parents died, my father gave me this key. He said '[i]Now you and our brother have one. He will tell you everything. Of course, I havent talked to you father since."

"Do you know anything?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I did."

I let out a sigh, I was getting no where. I was thousands of miles from home and I was alone.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." I said "I'll go."

"Oh you don't have to! You can stay, we can talk about things." Emily said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to go to Fairbanks. When I came to America I went to California when tad lived, most of his friends had moved away. I found some of them, most were dead, but one lives in Fairbanks Alaska, has done since tad moved, I talked to him last night before I made my way here. I'm meeting him in three days and in order to get there in time I have to get moving."

"Hah! I told you she was English!" one of the men shouted, point a finger at a guy sitting on the floor next to me.

I turned towards the guy who had shouted out, "I'm not English," I said smoothly, "I'm Welsh, there's a big difference."

"Is that why you call your father [i]'tad'[/i]?" a deep voice asked.

I turned to look at the guy who spoke, and my heart picked up double time. He was georgous, I had to focus on trying to keep my mouth closed. He sitting crossed legged on the floor, he didn't have a shirt on so I could see his perfectly sculptured chest, but it was his face that held my attention. He had the most perfectly shaped face I had seen in a while, he lips were…well just kissable. His eyes, well his eyes were mesmerizing, I could stare at them forever. A small cough behind me brought me back into the reality.

"Huh? Oh yes, it the Welsh version." I said hastily turning away form the guy.

"Did you say you were going to Fairbanks?" the guy asked again.

"Yes, I did."

"In Alaska?" He questioned

"Yes"

"I'm heading up there, how about we go together? I'm sure you're really tired and need some rest. I could drive us up there, then you can come back and spend more time with you aunt." He smiled, and my heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my skin.

I was tired, and did need the sleep but could I trust a stranger? I know that he was a friend of Emily's so he wasn't a 'nutter' and I had this strange feeling like I could trust him with my life, but I also had this feeling that someone or thing was after me and that they would go after him if I went with him.

"I don't know. I don't even know your name…" I began

"It's Embry Call." He interrupted.

"Oh, I suppose it would be okay, but I have a favour to ask. Can I drive?"

He smiled, "You can drive but you'll be really tired driving for three days solid. How about we take it in turns?"

"Sure."

"Give me five minutes to get my bag and we can go.

***

The journey was quiet, not an awkward quiet, but it was … nice. There was music quietly playing on the radio, every now and then Embry would tell me to go a different direction than going on the main route – a side road, shortcut, whatever you want to call it – that made the journey quicker.

We talked, of course, about many different things. He wanted to know how life in the UK was like, how I was in America on my own and didn't have to worry about attending school, at the age of 17. I was laughing a lot when I was explaining about [i]GCSE's[/i] and [i]AS/A-Levels[/i].

"Nope, still not getting it." He said

"It's easy!" I exclaimed while laughing. "GCSE's are exams British kids take at the age of 16, if they pass a certain amount, and want to go to university, they stay in school, or go to college and study [i]AS Levels[/i] for a year and if they pass them they do [i]A2 Levels[/i], their [i]AS[/i] and [i]A2[/i] marks are added together and they get a grade and then go to university."

"How many passes do you have to get?"

"To stay on? Depends on the school, mine wanted 5 passes."

"What is a pass?"

"Anything between a [i]C[/i] and a [i]A*[/i]."

"What did you get?"

"I had [i]6A*'s, 1A, 2B's and 2C's[/i]."

"Wow." He said stunned, "Why didn't you stay on?"

"I did … but after the incident with my family … I was moved about a bit … and then I came over here." I edited the real reason out, I didn't think I could tell him why I was [b]really [/b] here. He seemed to know that I was editing, because he sighed.

"You can tell me you know."

I didn't say anything, he was still a stranger. We were quiet again.

After about another hour or two, he sighed again.

"Shall we swap now and get some food? It's getting dark, and you have driven a long distance."

"Sure."

He directed me to the service station.

"I'll put the petrol in, you go in and grab some food and pay for the petrol?" He asked opening the door.

"How much should we put in?" I asked.

"About 50 dollars? If we run out I'll put some more in when I'm driving."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I'm starving!"

Laughing, I walked into the little shop and grabbed a basket, filling it up on junk food.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I really need more reviews!**


	5. Meeting

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a long while! I really hope that you like this and please, please review!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything to do with Twilight! Wish I did though**

* * *

Chapter 4 - meeting

"Hey Brianna, wake up." I heard Embry say, as he shook me gently.

"ugh." Was all I could manage, I had been having a good dream – my family were alive and none of this was happening.

"Come on, we're at the only food place I've seen for hours. Also we're about an hour away from Fairbanks."

"Huh?" I asked sitting up and stretching, "How long was I sleeping?"

"A little over a day." He replied

"You let me sleep that long!"

"You were tired. Come on, I'm hungry."

We walked silently into the diner.

It was quiet inside; the only sound was the old country music on the radio. There were three waitresses standing behind the counter, looking very bored. There were only two customers in the diner – apart from me and Embry – one looked like he was sleeping, while the other looked extremely bored. Embry walked to the back of the diner, and sat down in the last booth, I followed and sat opposite him. There was a commotion behind us, it seemed to be the three waitresses, probably fighting on who would serve us. Something funny must have happened, because Embry began to laugh. At last one of the girls walked over to us, she was in her early 30's.

"How can I help you?" she asked

"Can I have a plate of pancakes and a hot chocolate please?" I asked

"Sure," she smiled, turning towards Embry to take his order.

"Can I have a full breakfast, but I don't want any fried bread, I don't want the tomato cooked, can I have some toast on a different plate, and none of the potato things either. I also want a coffee and a plate of blueberry muffins."

The smile that was on the waitresses face turned into a frown as she frantically tried to write it all down. After asking him to repeat it – twice – she walked away muttering under her breath. Once she was gone, I burst out laughing, Embry stared at me for a minute before laughing too.

"t-that poor lady!" I said once I could stop breathing. "You nearly made her hand drop off!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's a saying – never mind."

"So," He began, "you want to tell me why you are heading up to Fairbanks?"

"How do I know I can really trust you?" I asked, "How do I know you won't tell Emily?"

"You don't." He replied smoothly. "When you leave, I may tell her. So you may want to think about staying here permanently."

I huffed and turned to look around the diner, but nothing was happening, except the waitresses were glancing over at Embry and giggling like they were little school girls. For some strange reason, I didn't like the fact that they were looking at him. As I continued to watch, our waitress came over with our drinks and my food. She looked at Embry, and the frown deepened on her face, she walked away without saying a word.

"She hates me." He said

"Yup, but that's your own fault." I said

"So?" He questioned as the waitress came back over with three plates, she placed them down in front of Embry.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked, giving Embry a look as if to say 'I dare you'.

"No thanks." I said before he could.

She threw me a smile and walked off.

"That's why she hates you." I said, pointing at his food. "You just totally reinvented their menu."

"Shurrup." He said while a mouth full of food.

"You can drop me off here, it's just down the road, I can walk it." Embry said, pointing to an empty spot on the side of the road.

"Okay, when and where shall I meet you later?"

"Across the road there is a café, shall we meet there at 5?"

"I'll see you then."

He got out and watched me drive away. I suddenly felt scared, and mentally cursed myself. I should have told Embry everything and begged him to come with me. If my suspicions were right, I was being followed, and this person wanted me dead and know, being on my own, they could do anything they wanted.

I began to pray as I drove around the bend in the road.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review, it doesn't take long!**


End file.
